Product development projects typically require significant effort to monitor and manage. Furthermore, computer software development projects are inherently difficult to manage. This difficulty is partly due to the large number of tasks and associated deliverables that comprise a software package and the vastness of paperwork and project files associated with these tasks and deliverables. Another contributing factor are the complex interdependencies established between individual tasks and deliverables during the development cycle of a software package.
Management of development projects typically includes organizing, maintaining, and controlling access to project documents, schedules, and the like. Furthermore, there are often multiple development projects occurring concurrently within an enterprise organization, thus significantly expanding the document management efforts. Historically, management of a master project schedule entails, among other tasks, manually entering data into a scheduling application, manually creating links between schedules, and manually aggregating individual developers' task schedules into the master project schedule. These are cumbersome and error-prone tasks, with little to no oversight and quality control.
A master project schedule is often in a state of flux, whereby management solicits the developers for task statuses and related schedule updates. Often, the feedback provided to management by the developers has little oversight and is not according to a rigid policy, procedure, or verification process. Thus, the actual status of a project schedule is often difficult to ascertain since the progress of individual tasks are dictated by subjective, and often self-supporting, progress reports by those individuals that are assigned to the task.
For example, some scheduling systems allow a developer to signify that a task is partially completed, i.e., ninety percent completed. This information is then entered into the scheduling system to determine whether the project is on-schedule. However, because there is generally no accountability as to whether an individual's status is reliable, the current process of obtaining project status tends to shadow the realistic progress of the project.
In view of the foregoing, there is a clear need for a technique for management of interdependent development project task schedules that reduces the manual tasks related thereto.